


How are you here?

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short fic from a prompt I received on my tumblr page. Hope you enjoy :)<br/>Tobin gets a call from JJ and Alyssa to tell her Christen hasn't turned up for training. Tobin's worried until she finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How are you here?

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously nothing is very accurate, but I was just in the mood to write a short Preath one shot, especially since the sighting we got of Tobin at the Seattle-Chicago game!

Tobin’s phone buzzes loudly from where she’d thrown it onto her bed beside her. Tobin groans at the annoying buzzing sound interrupting her daydream. The screen lights up with JJ’s name and Tobin knits her brows in confusion, wondering why the blonde would be phoning her.

“Hey Jules,” Tobin greets. “What’s up?”

“Hey Tobin. Errr, not a lot. I just wondered if you’d heard from Christen today?”

Tobin’s chest tightens. “No, not since last night. Why? Is she ok? Oh God Jules what happened? Where is she?”

“Calm down Tobin. I’m sure she’s fine, she might have just overslept or something, but she didn’t turn up to training today and I’ve been trying to get hold of her ever since but no luck. I mean, as I said I’m sure she’s fine. It’s Christen after all, how much trouble could she get in?”

“Have you phoned her? Been round to her place? I’m gonna book a ticket and fly out right now. I’ll tell Mark what’s happened I’m sure he’ll understand-”

JJ cuts her off. “Tobin! No don’t do that it’ll be fine. Look Alyssa and I are going to go round to her place, she’s probably just asleep or got caught up. I just wanted to check in with you in case you’d heard from her.”

“Jules this is serious!” Tobin is nearly shouting now. “It’s Christen, she never misses training or oversleeps. She’s always like twenty minutes early for everything for God’s sake. Oh shit I have that team meeting tonight and Allie-”

JJ cuts Tobin off again. “Tobin breathe. We’re going to go round to Christen’s now and we’ll let you know when we find her. Ok?”

Tobin wrings her hands in frustration, her heart rate going too fast. It was really really unlike her girlfriend to miss training. Or at least if she was missing it for a reason she would have told Tobin. If she’d been feeling sick or the worse for wear. Tobin couldn’t calm the thoughts rushing through her head. What if? What if?

“Tobin?” Tobin hears JJ’s soft question and pulls herself out of her thoughts. 

“Is Alyssa there with you?” Tobin asks, hearing a soft hey from Alyssa in response.

“Right, I’ve got a plan.” Tobin states as she sits down on her couch. “First check that her car’s in the garage, because at least if it’s not we’ll know she’s taken it somewhere. Then if it’s still there, well shit. But when Chris wakes up in the morning, she always heads to the coffee shop on the corner of her street. So if you check there first to see if they’ve seen her-it’s only a small place, they know her order off by heart. Then, if you don’t have any luck there we can phone Chris’ parents. She tells her mom everything. I don’t want to worry her, she’s where Christen gets her worrying from in the first place. But if we phone her as a last resort she’s bound to know something. Oh God oh God please let her be ok.” Tobin is almost sobbing into the phone now.

Alyssa grabs the phone from JJ. “Tobin look. We’re going to find her and she’s going to be fine. Ok? We’ll keep you updated but I guarantee you’re worrying about nothing. It’s Christen. We all know and love her, I don’t think she’s ever been in trouble in her life and she’s not about to start now.”

Tobin nods, comforted by the usually quiet keeper’s rational response. “Thanks Lys.”

“No problem.” Alyssa responds. “We’re going over to her place. Speak to you in a bit.”

“Bye guys.” Tobin throws her phone down in frustration.  _Shit_. This was so unlike her girlfriend; she wasn’t Tobin, she didn’t just wander off and forget to tell anyone. This was Christen. The Christen who had a plan for every hour of her day. The Christen who panicked when they were stuck in traffic, or when Tobin insisted that they didn’t need to be at least ten minutes early for everything. ShitIT. Tobin sank down onto the couch, willing her breathing to even out. She sat on her hands to try and calm herself down, willing her phone to buzz with news from JJ and Alyssa.

* * *

Christen groggily makes her way out of the airport. She’d managed to sleep a little on the plane, but she was still too tired. She probably shouldn’t have done this, she thought to herself. It was ridiculously unlike her to be this spontaneous. Maybe her girlfriend and her carefree attitude was rubbing off on her slightly… The night before she’d been unable to sleep; she had said goodbye to Tobin after their nightly Skype session and her heart hurt with how much she missed her. She knew that this season was going to be tough, especially having spent so much time together during the Victory Tour and the short break they’d had before the season had started and Christen had gone back to Chicago, Tobin to Portland, but she didn’t quite know it would be this tough. The type of tough that keeps Christen awake at night, unable to sleep properly when she’s not tangled up with Tobin. The type of tough that makes mornings lonely and her coffee bitter. She’s focused when she’s training and when she’s playing, but the rest of the time she can’t stop her thoughts from running into Tobin. She’d fallen for her and she’d fallen hard. It scared the life out of her but it was also the best thing that had ever happened to her. But on nights like last night when she couldn’t sleep from missing Tobin so much, she wondered if it was worth it. Nightly Skype calls and daily text messages could never make up from the months they’d spent together, learning the curves of each other’s bodies, the beat of each other’s hearts. And Christen was tired. Tired of not being with her girlfriend, tired of being unable to fall asleep, and even when she did fall asleep she woke up less than refreshed. So she did probably the most spontaneous thing she had ever done and she booked a ticket to Portland. She knew she shouldn’t have, she knew she had responsibilities, but she also knew that she had to see Tobin, had to hold Tobin in her arms and feel her breath tickle her neck as she whispered how much she loved her. 

And now she’d landed in Portland and her phone was dead and she realised she may have been a bit too spontaneous. She no doubt had countless missed calls off her teammates, not to mention the fact she’d skipped training.  _Crap_. Christen started to panic, knowing that what she’d done was irresponsible. She breathed deeply. Too late now she thought to herself as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and flagged down a cab to take her to Tobin’s.

Tobin was now pacing up and down the living room in her apartment, phone clutched in her hand. She jumped out of her skin as the buzzer to her apartment jolted her out of her thoughts. “Fuck!” Tobin cursed as she nearly dropped her phone. She absentmindedly went to answer it, presuming it was Allie-she’d text her to tell her everyone was looking for Christen and she knew her friend would probably want to come and check on her. She didn’t even say hello, just buzzing Allie up.

She went back to pacing the room, not noticing when the door to her apartment was pushed open.

“Tobin?” she heard a hesitant voice and whipped her head round instantly. Christen’s voice.

Tobin strode towards the door and wrapped Christen up in her arms, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Christen relaxed into her girlfriend’s arms, expecting an emotional reunion, but not quite expecting to find her crying.

Tobin pulled back and cupped Christen’s face in her hands. “Baby, what are you doing here? I’m so glad you’re here.” Tobin let out a long sigh and kissed Christen softly. Christen sighed into the kiss and the taste of peppermint and beer strong on her girlfriend’s tongue. “I had JJ and Alyssa phone me earlier saying you hadn’t turned up to training and  _God_  I was so worried but you’re here and you’re ok.”

Tobin suddenly took a step back. “Wait. How are you here?!” 

Christen smiled at her girlfriend’s belated realisation that she’d flown across the country. “I couldn’t sleep last night and I wanted to phone you but I knew you’d be asleep. And then I couldn’t stop thinking about how much I missed you and wanted to see you. So, I, err, I cried for a bit then booked a ticket and flew here because _God_ Tobin I don’t think I could have lasted another day without you. I know it was dumb and reckless and I shouldn’t have-”

Tobin cuts her off, pressing her lips to hers. Christen takes a step back, losing her footing, but Tobin is there to steady her, leading her softly backwards until she bumps the kitchen counter. 

“You. Definitely. Definitely. Should. Have.” Tobin punctuates each word with a kiss. “I’m so glad you’re here, with me. This was by far the best decision you’ve ever made.” 

“We should probably tell JJ and Alyssa that I haven’t completely gone off the rails,” Christen states as she blushes, pulling back from Tobin slightly.

“Hmm,” Tobin mutters as she pulls Christen closer and kisses down her neck, nipping on her pulse point.

Christen lets her head fall back, letting out a soft moan. “Yeah, later.”


End file.
